60 Segundos
by Pame-Chan 19
Summary: Como con tan solo 60 segundos tu vida puede cambiar ya sea para bien o para mal. [Songfic]


Songfic de Ranma ½

Hola a todos, este es mi primer songfic así que no sean tan duros conmigo T^T

Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, si no de la malvada Rumiko Takahashi que no les pone final TTwTT okno XDDD de la maravillosa quise decir :c

Lo hago sin fines de lucro :3 ni que fuera Nabiki ._. XDD

* * *

_**60 segundos**_

_**Continué caminando pero... me detuve**__**  
**__**mire a mi alrededor y me encuentro con tus ojos**__**  
**__**rápidamente volteo mi cabeza**__**  
**__**miro hacia mis pies**__**  
**__**y lentamente levante la vista**_

Aquel día fue el peor de nuestras vidas, estuvimos tan cerca de un "felices para siempre" pero como el destino le gusta jugar con nosotros mando a todos nuestros enemigos a nuestra boda. Camine por todo el desastre ocasionado por nuestros "amigos" observando los daños que ocasionaron en el dojo, me detengo a unos metros frente a ti y observo aquel vestido que llevabas todo destrozado y sucio por las peleas que tuviste con las que se autoproclaman mis prometidas, te miro a los ojos los cuales estaban cristalinos, estabas a punto de llorar, así que como el cobarde que soy, volteé mi rostro para evitar mirarte, me rompería el corazón a la primera lágrima que salga de tan bellos ojos, miro aquel piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo hasta que oigo tus pasos alejándose, levante la vista hacia donde estabas, y me encontré completamente solo.

"Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado para nosotros" esos pensamientos rondan en mi cabeza, recordaba aquella vez en la que te vi, con ese vestido de novia…

_**Mis ojos se ven más grandes, mis labios tiemblan**__**  
**__**mi corazón late en mis oídos**_

No pude detener mis pensamientos, lucias hermosa con ese vestido, aunque siempre para mi serás hermosa, con cualquier atuendo que utilices, tú te ganaste mis pensamientos… mi corazón. Me cambiaste todo mi mundo con solo conocerte.

_**60 segundos son suficientes para esta historia**__**  
**__**llegaste a mi corazón, eso no lo dudo**__**  
**__**me has tomado en ese momento**__**  
**__**el tiempo que no fue corto**__**  
**__**eres el tipo de persona**__**  
**__**esta historia que es suficiente para mí**__**  
**__**no necesito razones**__**  
**__**hiciste que mi corazón latiera y te buscara**__**  
**__**esa primera vez**_

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, te vi, en el poco tiempo de regalarme aquella bellas sonrisa, como si me hechizaras, desde ese momento, te pertenecí solo a ti… ni yo puedo explicarme como en el poco tiempo me cautivaste, con una de tus miradas, mi corazón late por ti, acelerándose cada vez que me regalas esa sonrisa, la cual me ilumina da un significado a mi vida el cual es estar a tu lado, protegerte y ser aquella persona capaz de sacarte una sonrisa.

_**Tu voz se rompe**__**  
**__**las lagrimas que se acumulan en tus ojos y caen **__**  
**__**te sostengo en mi pecho**__**  
**__**por un buen tiempo y después te alejas lentamente**_

Cuando ocurrió el desastre de la boda, pude notarte más distanciada, esquivabas mis miradas, ya no sonreías como de costumbre. No me gustaba verte así, me partía el corazón, y sabia que yo era el causante de tus tristezas, la culpa me invadía, necesitaba pensar, fui a mi lugar favorito, el tejado, donde puedo despejar mi mente sin que nadie de nuestra familia me moleste, extrañaba tus sonrisas, tu mirada, tu expresión cuando te enojas, hasta tus golpes! Aunque ni yo me lo crea. Así que me arme de valor, fui y toque tu ventana, ya era de noche, estaba esperando esta oportunidad para que estemos solos.

Abriste la ventana, fríamente me miraste, note que tenias los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero no hice ningún comentario, se muy bien que la bocaza que tengo es la causante de tus lagrimas, si abro mi boca es solo para traerte penas, soy torpe con las palabras pero tu ayudas a superarme.

-Qué quieres?- dijiste de manera fría, sacándome se mis pensamientos. –Estoy cansada, déjame en paz- estabas serrando la ventana, pero yo interpuse mi mano y te detuve.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo…- susurre. Ella abrió su ventana invitándome a pasar

-Habla rápido- dijo...

-Akane… quiero pedirte perdón…-

-PERDÓN! DE QUÉ!- Me grito – de cómo me insultas cada vez que puedes? De cómo tus prometidas destrozan mi casa? De cómo no decides a quien escoger para que sea tu esposa? –Su voz se entrecortaba, ya no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de llorar, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas- de cómo eres un cobar….

Ya no aguante el verla así, mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, la tome del brazo la jale hacia mi cuerpo, la abrace, acomode su cabeza en mi pecho – si…- susurre- por todo eso, por ser un completo idiota, al decirte tantas mentiras que se escapan por mi boca…

Ella se aleja lentamente, secando sus lagrimas, - ya no puedo mas Ranma- dice lentamente –creo que lo mejor será romper nuestro compromiso…

_**Mis ojos vacíos**__**  
**__**mis labios perdieron las palabras**__**  
**__**mi corazón se detiene viéndote**_

Me quede sorprendido, no imaginaba que esto pasaría, al verla vestida de novia, tenía la esperanza de que ella me amara al igual que yo la amo, pero parece que solo me hice falsas esperanzas… No sabia que decir o que hacer, simplemente me marche con la mirada perdida, esto tenia que ser solo una pesadilla, no me esta pasando a mi, verdad?

_**60 segundos son suficientes para esta historia**__**  
**__**desapareciste de mi vida**__**  
**__**no me aferre a ti**__**  
**__**el tiempo que no fue corto**__**  
**__**eres el tipo de persona**__**  
**__**esta historia que es suficiente para mí**__**  
**__**no necesito razones**__**  
**__**lo dijiste claramente**__**  
**__**que sentías dolor**__**  
**__**y te deje ir**__**  
**__**nuestra ultima vez**_

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, al día siguiente rompiste el compromiso, y dijiste que te irás, conseguiste una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, nadie se sorprendió, después de todo tu siempre tenias buenas calificaciones, nadie te detuvo, yo tampoco, te amaba… por eso te deje ir, a mi lado, parece que solo conseguirías penas y sufrimiento, así que no tuve el valor de detenerte, una profunda tristeza me invadió desde entonces, yo ya no quería saber nada del amor, eso les deje en claro a mis prometidas, ellas me entendieron, bueno quizás no todas, la loca de Kodashi seguía acosándome, pero conoció a Picolett y se marcho con el dejándome en paz, ahora me encuentro solo en mi departamento, observando tu foto, me es imposible olvidarte, aun así mi deseo es que seas feliz, ahora que se que volverás después de 5 años, 5 años sin tu sonrisas, me pregunto si ya te abras olvidado de mi? Y si ya alguien ocupa tu corazón, porque en el mío, solo estás tú.

_**(Mis dos historias)**__**  
**__**momentos...**__**  
**__**(Historia)**__**  
**__**cálidos y fríos**__**  
**__**(contigo)**__**  
**__**son los recuerdos que me dejaste**__**  
**__**(los mismos momentos)**__**  
**__**pero con lados diferentes de ti**__**  
**__**mis recuerdos son tan fríos**_

Te espere en el aeropuerto, tu familia no me mando, fui yo, tenía ganas de verte, pensé que sería difícil reconocerte, pero te conozco bien, te observe llegando, tu cabello había crecido como cuando nos conocimos, tu cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, poseías unas curvas que resaltaban tu belleza, pero algo en ti nunca cambiara, y es esa deslumbrante sonrisa de la cual me tienes cautivado aun ahora…

Nos abrazamos, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, te invite a una cena para celebrar tu llegada, el cual aceptaste, pero primero nos dirigimos a casa, para que puedas dejar tus pertenencias, saludaste a tu familia, la cual estaba feliz de verte, te sorprendiste por todo lo que te perdiste, Kasumi se caso con el Dr. Tofú y tenían una hija maravillosa de 3 años, se llamaba Kimiko. Nabiki se caso con Kuno, increíble no, yo también me sorprendí cuando anuncio su matrimonio hace 2 años, ahora tienen más dinero que antes, todo gracias a Nabiki.

Akane nos conto como le fue en el extranjero, estudio medicina, ahora le tocaba hacer sus años de práctica, pero prefería hacerlo en su país natal, nos echaba de menos… así es me incluyo a mí, no pude evitar que una sonrisa surgiera en mis labios.

_**60 segundos son suficientes para esta historia  
**__**Llegaste a mi corazón, eso no lo dudo  
**__**Me has tomado en ese momento  
**__**El tiempo que no fue corto  
**__**Eres ese tipo de persona**_

Llegada la noche, me aliste con mi mejor traje de gala, ya que la llevaría a un restaurante, en todo este tiempo que ella se fue, me dedique al entrenamiento y gane prestigio por participar en torneos a reconocimiento nacional como algunos en el extranjero, tenía fama prestigio y fortuna, pero no era feliz, si no estaba a tu lado… te espere en la puerta de tu casa, te vi bajar de las escaleras, con un vestido

-Te ves hermosa…- ella me regalo una sonrisa por el cumplido.

-Gracias…tu también te ves muy bien-se sonrojo un poco, porque pudo notar que en todo este tiempo, yo también cambie, ahora poseía un cuerpo mejor que nadie - Nos vamos-

-Claro - sonreí.

Llegamos, la plática fue sobre cosas triviales, disfrutaba mucho de tu compañía, ya no me sentía solo.

Terminamos de comer, te llevaba al parque de las luces, Nerima cambio bastante sabes? Ahora es más hermosa, te sorprendiste de lo bello que era el lugar, nos dirigimos a los columpios, a pesar de ser toda una mujer, tu personalidad seguía siendo la misma, realmente echabas de menos el estar en Nerima.

-Y dime…- interrumpió mis pensamientos su melodiosa voz- ya conociste a alguien todo este tiempo?- lo dijo casi en susurro mirando el suelo, al ritmo del vaivén del columpio.

-Pues no… no es fácil olvidar al primer amor, sabes?- sonreí.

-Y quien es la afortunada que conquisto al gran Ranma Saotome?- pregunto, dando una forzada sonrisa de entre sus apetecibles labios, reí al notar que no se daba cuenta de quien es la que tiene cautivado mi corazón.

Me acerque a ella, me arrodille, la mire a los ojos.

-a la única que está en mi corazón… a pesar del el tiempo, aun sigues aquí…- lleve mi mano al lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Note como sus ojos se cristalizaban y de repente se arrojo a mis brazos la rodee de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso, estaba sorprendido, pero correspondí al beso, estrechándola más a mi cuerpo.

_**Esta historia que es suficiente para mí  
**__**Desapareciste de mi vida  
**__**No me aferre a ti  
**__**El corto tiempo que vi tu corazón**__**  
**_

Ese es el fin de mi historia, desde ese momento Akane y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso oficialmente, no por nuestros padres, si no porque nosotros queríamos, ahora disfrutamos de maravillosos momentos juntos, ya nunca más me sentiré solo, a pesar de todas las aventuras vividas con nuestros amigos-enemigos nadie se interpuso.

La primera vez que me viste como chica, con esa sonrisa, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, me enamore de ti…

60 segundos bastan para enamorarse… 60 segundos bastan para caer por amor…

~Fin~

Comenten quiero saber que tal les pareció?

La canción de es Kim Sungkyu – 60 Sec. Ame la canción apenas la escuche, después busque su traducción y la ame aun mas, ya paso tiempo desde que salio el MV de la canción y hasta ahora no me canso de escucharlo.

Bueno, hasta pronto (*w*)/


End file.
